The Cade Saga (1-5 so far)
by SunBeam
Summary: A lonely figure huddles against an ally wall, unknowning tonight something will happen that will change her life
1. The Cade Saga

A silent figure heaved down on a near by ally corner.She took her navy blue cloak and rapped it around herself for warmth in January ally's weren't so cozy. The girl's stomach growled as for she hadn't eaten since yesterday. Some days she might walk into a soup kitchen with her cloak drawn over her head but tonight she would not go there. Cade Dazzle had been alone living on the street since she could remember she wasn't like other people not at all. She was blue and had fur and dark blue hair that fell on her face in wasps as she cried.

Her three fingers on each hand remained covered under her cloak. Life was not worth living always alone. Especially with no one that really knew you would ever want to be near you. So on that ally she stayed while her breath froze in the midnight air and drifted up towards a clouded sky with the sounds of the city in her ears.

A knock came from someone, somewhere a beam of light shone on her eyes as they opened. A mirror on a dresser shown what Cade had never seen a human girl whose blue hair and normal skin illuminated her face a very pretty girl. The door opened, and a woman who resembled Cade said

"Cade breakfast is ready your favorite raspberry pancakes"

Cade smiled something inside of her wanted so say thank you mom,

But the voiced repeated "Cade, Cade, Cade-

Cade awoke. She looked down at her hands they where still blue but she was not in an ally but in a bed in a very nice room with a fireplace and a bookshelf. Cade pinched herself. She had heard her name but no one was in the room. Her tattered baggy sweat suit she wore had been taken away and instead she was in fine silken warm yellow nightshirt and pants.

Cade opened the door outside was two people about she guessed the same age as her, 15. She peered out from behind the door. One, the boy was wearing red sunglasses and the other; the girl had long elegant red hair. Something must have been wrong because the girl looked worried. Cade was almost afraid to come out of the room she would at least wait until they left it was only eight a.m. though. 

"Cade", the voice said   
"Cade don't be afraid come out go into the next room down the hall" Cade gulped she was hearing things or rather things where hearing her. Fortunately the boy and girl left the hall in ten minutes. Cade carefully perused her mission to the next room.

Her hand met the doorknob of the room cautiously she opened the door. In the room a man sat in a wheel chair.

He pleasantly said "Welcome Cade"


	2. Dawn

Cade etched along the back of the room, not sure what to say. Her tail flicked nervously about. She had truly meant to say "thank you" but those words got mixed up in a mumble that was barley audible:

"W-w-here am I?" 

"Cade, you are at the Institute for the gifted my name is Charles Xaviore (A/N: I know I spelt that wrong) more commonly known as Professor Xaviore."

Cade felt the need to introduce herself but it turned into her life story.

For the first time you could hear her voice it was sweet not very childish but only quivered slightly in its calm sound and manner. "My name is Cade Dazzle, I don't know my family very much I was taken care of when I was little by a kind lady 'till I was ten, when she died then I went to live on the streets hiding myself I w…w…a…s L-

"Lonely" a soothing voice in her head told her as she nodded.

"Is everyone her gifted?" she asked

"Indeed we have a few students and what we proudly call x-men" the Professor answered.

Cade's face fell; she did not want to be seen by others. The Professor sensing this said "We have a something special that may help your appearance but we don't have on at the time I am working on acquiring one soon though." 

Cade nodded. 

"So if we can go on I will meet you for breakfast in the dinning room in about an hour, you may look around if you wish" Professor Xaviore left Cade at that and there was a knock at the door.

As on an impulse Cade positioned herself in the corner of the room and as the red-haired girl entered. 

"Professor?" the girl inquired. 

The professor turned his head to Cade's corner. 

"Cade I would like to meet Jean, she is also a student here."

Jean glanced toward Cade her first thought had been Kurt had a new friend but seeing the girl's petrified stance made her beam a reassuring smile to Cade.

"Hello, I'm Jean Grey if you want I can show you around and get you something to wear" Jean said noticing the blue-girl's night attire.

Cade nodded this place almost felt like a home.


	3. Daybreak

Cade admired herself in the mirror Jean had given her a yellow shirt and a white pair of flare jeans. As they toured the hallway Jean ran into that boy Cade had seen earlier he walked causally by them saying

"Hey, Jean, Kurt" without a second glance. Cade felt a blush creeping up her face. "Hey Scott" Jean said

Cade wanted to say something but came out though so Jean spoke instead. "Scott this is our newest member-

"Kurt" Scott finished

"No, this is Cade", said Jean

Scott did a double take, this was not Kurt, and Cade however did look like him except for the feminine thing about her. 

"Well, sorry about that, My name is Scott Summers, Cade"

"Kurt will have to meet you", said Jean

Cade wondered who on earth was Kurt. 

After the tour of the school with out running into more people Cade as promised met Professor Xaviore for breakfast or rather a snack. Well maybe a late breakfast their tour had run a little long it was nearly 1 p.m. 

So instead she would meet up with everyone later. Cade sat in her room reading a book a very interesting on too. Suddenly a strong gust blew and Cade's door sprang open. Cade jumped and with a dazzling one-second flash of color a very stunned storm, really stunned, storm was frozen in place at Cade's door. 

The professor heard the commotion and wheeled down the hall to find Storm frozen in place. Sensing Cade had made a mistake she turned her hands and Storm moved.

"I'm sorry about that", she said

Cade gave her usual nod and Professor Xaviore introduced her to Storm.

"So tell me Cade what is your gift?" asked the professor

"I can stun thing and teleport neither very well I don't get to use it much" Cade said shyly.

"I'm sure everyone will be glad to meet you" Professor Xaviore said and left her to read peacefully. 

What do you think? You like? More coming soon


	4. Sunrise

While Jean and Scott had taken the day off, The other students had not been so lucky. However the students at school had gotten the message telepathically from Professor Xaviare, just so they wouldn't be alarmed. Cade was still nervous about the whole idea over other people being near, she wasn't used to being around a whole lot of people.

Pacing around her room to pass the time Cade sometimes forgetting to walk every coupled steps about to fall on her face teleported with a pink flash to fall safely on her bed.

There where really many things to worry about, so many that made her mind swim in countless situations. Cade her again this day a knock at the door. She ported (teleported) to the door and quickly said, "Come in" Cade glanced over at the clock which in red letters read: 2:10.

Expecting Jean or Scott what she saw was someone in slight resemblance to Storm. 

"I heard you new here," he said casually 

And again Cade's words failed her 

"I'm Evan well also called Spyke"

Cade called upon her courage and mustered out

"I'm Cade" very shyly 

Spyke decided not to pull a joke from the fear in her eyes so he just said, "I guess I'll see you later then" and headed off down the hall.

Spyke headed over down to hall to Kurt he had a great urge to tell Kurt to teleport behind Cade and scare her and then we he got a good look at her, it would be his turn to laugh.

"Hey Kurt was'up?" Evan said

"Ja seem in an unusually good mood" Kurt commented 

"Have you heard we have a new recruit with, she's down that hall" Evan said beginning his plot.

"I think I heard 'bout this" Kurt said glancing down the hall.

"So wanna give her a good scare". Evan said grinning he wasn't trying to be mean but Kurt would take away some of her shyness.

Kurt's face lit up he was always good for a particle joke and this one seemed good. "Consider this one done" Kurt said and-BAMF! 

Cade heard a noise a tap on the shoulder. Now most people would have jumped, but Cade quickly teleport to her room, leaving a very confused Kurt behind her. Kurt turned to Evan and Evan said "There's something I have to tell you about Cade"

Kurt wanted to believe Evan but some how he had to her for real, I mean seeing someone like your self wasn't normal for Kurt. He'd have to wait for dinner. 

Cade had to admit she wasn't as nervous about neither the Professor Xaiaver nor the students but maybe a little more nervous about herself. When dinnertime was drawing near and Cade was forced to leave the safety of her room she had second thoughts but drew herself to the hall anyway. 

The table in the middle of the room was lovely and the plates where being set, not by people but Cade thought by telekinesis, by Jean of course. Cade though this might have been a tiny bit more shock except for the fact she knew Jean.

A few more people entered one girl came through the door while Scott, Evan Storm, and a man she didn't know, and Cade's stomach did flip flops as well as the person she had been staring at her mouth all most fell out of her jaw. Shock, amazement, confusion, and other things raced through her mind and she felt her legs grow weak.

Until a poke in the back brought her back to earth and she sat down. 

"Now I'm honored to welcome Cade," the professor said. While everyone gave her a smile all expect who she suspected was Kurt. Cade felt a familiar shyness creep through her body.

"Monkey man you got your tongue tied up you haven't even bugged Kitty yet" Evan slapped Kurt on the shoulder.

"Don't encourage him", Kitty said glowering dubiously at Evan

Kitty commented on the pop quiz she had today and Cade ate in silence.

"So Cade was your old school like?" asked Scott Cade thought of this as forced conversation. 

"I didn't really get to go to school a lot, I was homed school when I was ten and then I learned off the street at a secret C.F.M.C" Cade said as she continued to stare at her plate.

"C.F.M.C?" asked Jean

"Care for mutant centers, not many people know of them", she said

Kurt sensed the heavy mood that came over everyone. 

Kurt picked up a bowl of peas he was about to stick some on his plate but an idea crossed his mind he took a pea and flicked it at Kitty. And then another and another until a pea passed through Kitty and she took the pea bowl and dumped it over Kurt's head. Cade stifled a giggle Jean with telekinesis moved a swarm of peas towards Scott. He ducked and the swarm followed him and bounced off his head and then before Cade knew it was a pea fight.

With a poof Cade ducked incoming peas and landed on the table. After ten minutes or so the pea fight had ended and for the first time Cade smiled. After dinner she felt like and early bedtime maybe being here would be good.


	5. Morning

Nestled into her soft bed Cade drifted into a peaceful sleep. 

Cade was in a street ally; her street ally cold shivers ran up her back. 

"Help, help" a soft voice cried

Cade looked around no one. But the voice was still there almost tangible in the night air.

"I'll help" she whispered

"Will you really?" the voice echoed

"I promise" she answered

Cade felt a soft warm gasp around her hand like a warm glow was flowing into her.

"Who are you?" she asked

Suddenly all the warmth stopped and the ground below her disappeared and then everything no more light and a cold laugh Cade felt a slash against her face and her gasped it in pain. It was a pain of no end it was different she felt, she felt and the darkness swam around her.

"Help" she whimpered

and something forced her eyes open she let out a sigh of relief. Until she noticed everyone watching her looking worried. Cade gave a puzzled look.

"What happened?" she asked

"You wouldn't wake up not matter what" Jean said

"Yeah it's only- Cade gasped 1 p.m. 

"Even the professor couldn't get to you", said Scott

"Did I say anything?" Cade asked

"Mostly I'll help, I promise and you grabbed your face and said "help" Professor Xaivier, said.

"I don't remember she said as the fading dream left her mind" Cade answered.

She reached for a glass of water on her beside table. She didn't have to though it came over to her. "Thanks Jean" Cade said grabbing that glass

"I didn't do it" Jean said while Cade spat her water out.


End file.
